bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Bowman 10,000's Omnitrix
Origin The Omnitrix was built by Azmuth after the Infinity was destroyed, and given to Bryce Bowman. Appearance The Omnitrix is built similarly to the Prototype Omnitrix. It has a green stripe going down the middle, that wraps around to the back. There is no activation button, Bowman 10,000 twists the dial to activate it. The dial has black triangles on either side of the dial, forming the Intergalactic symbol for peace, that are outlined in dark green. The DNA tubes that runs across it are bright green. Modes *'Active mode: '''The Omnitrix is fully charged and ready for usage. *'Recharge mode: The power reserves are depleted and the Omnitrix is charging.(Time: 1min-2hours) *'Scan mode: '''The Omnitrix is aquiring new DNA. *'Recalibration mode: 'The Omnitrix is either resetting the playlists or changing shape(sometimes both) *'Radiation mode: 'The Omnitrix is sensing radiation nearby. *'SDM(Self Destruct Mode): 'The Omnitrix is charging an explosion to self destruct(can be deactivated) *'Sleep/Grounded mode: 'Th Omnitrix has been temporarily shut down(can be deactivated) *'Map Display mode: 'The Omnitrix is displaying a map of the area. *'Shut Down mode: 'The Omnitrix has been completely shut off permanently. *'Ultimized User mode: The Omnitrix has ultimized the user, activating Ultimate Bowman. Features *The Omnitrix has access to 10,321 alien forms, of those, 500 have been named and Bryce has used 500 of them. *The Omnitrix has three display options; full color hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full color hologram wheel. The default is the silhouette. *Works as a GPS. *Can alter clothing to fit alien forms. *Alters size to fit user. *Has Voice Command. *When transformed, the Omnitrix appears as a small silver disk with the Intergalactic Peace symbol on the front. *Has an AI (Artificial Intelligence), **This AI can function much like Cortana *Can show a database of all unlocked aliens *Can create a hologram map *Has two-way comms with Agents' badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator *Can teleport through Azmuths' teleportation channel *Can repair genetic damage *Can access DNA Fusions *Has an evolutionary feature (Ultimizer) *Can disguise itself as an accessory, based on the person it's on, on Bryce has this turned off. *Can alert user of danger nearby *Can hack into any technology within a 10 mile radius *Can create Null Void portals *Has an additional evolutionary feature (Unlimiter) *The Omnitrix talks in a robotic feminine voice. *The Omnitrix has playlists of ten aliens. **Azmuth has intalled a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. **If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. *When the area where the Omnitrix symbol would appear is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled. *The Omnitrix has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. **The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. Shown Alien Forms *Cannonbolt *Seaquake *Blyzzard Appearances *''Bowman 10,000 (Episode)'' Trivia ''*''The Omnitrix currently has the Master Control Unlocked Category:Omnitrixes